


The person you want when you're dying.

by Evalangui



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalangui/pseuds/Evalangui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song about House M.D. newest and shiniest episode, "Wilson"(6.09)</p><p>The person you want when you are dying</p><p>The person you want when you are living</p><p>The person who wakes you up singing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The person you want when you're dying.

  
The person you want when you are dying

The person you want when you are living

The person who wakes you up singing  


The one who’s always there when it matters  


And it’s also the one you want to be around

To watch bad tv, and to eat cheap food and

Also the one you wanna kiss and make up with

After another stupid fight about space in the fridge

The person you want when you’re dying

Is also the one you want by your side when

Things are hard and others are failing to be

What they promised in important ceremonies.

The person you want gets you, the stupid mistakes

You do time and time again, the way you can’t help

Wanting to help and how you will never be able to say

All that’s inside because it’s not all good

The person you want knows what it is but will not stop

demanding you be the best person you can…

The person you want doesn’t say it out loud

But they want you too, they show you everyday

Stealing your food, stalking you for your own good

The person you want will lend you their couch

Time and time again and watch you fuck up and

Say I told you so but always stay to clean up the mess

And let you see how painful it’ll be if they had to live

Without you, and even admit that nobody else will do

The person you want can’t let any others take you away

And sometimes it does seem like it’s too much

But that’s what happens when the person you want

When you’re dying is the person you want

when you’re living as well

**  
**The person you want doesn’t ask for permission

in health and in sickness they always take everything

because they need it too much to pretend,

for even a moment, that they might not get to have you

and you give them everything, more than you have…

and then you regret it because they don’t get they don’t

need to ask for your heart and your mind and your soul

\-----


End file.
